The Royal Consort Admiration
by platypus-quacks-too
Summary: Sheldon and Amy spend their first night together as husband and wife.


Holding hands, they walk down the corridors of The Athenaeum, heading to their reserved suite. They are quiet, but every few steps Sheldon turns to her and catches a new smile. He doesn't think he has ever seen her smiling so much, so long. She is thinking the same.

"Are you sure you are okay in not spending the night home?" Amy checks again when they reach their destination.

Sheldon nods, "Of course. It's a present from Leonard and Penny, and most importantly, Einstein slept here. Who am I to refuse to sleep where he did?"

Amy grins, "I'm glad you're happy about this," she comments. She has loved Penny's idea of spending their wedding night somewhere fancier, but she doesn't want to push Sheldon away from his comfort zone, especially on a special day like this. It's nice to have confirmation he is okay.

Sheldon retrieves the key card from his inner coat pocket and opens the door. Amy is about to enter, but Sheldon stops her.

"Where are you going?" He moves in front of her, "That's not the way you do it on the wedding night," he reminds her, offering his hand. Amy smirks once she understands what he means, and lets him pick her up. She wraps her arms around his neck and leans on his shoulder. He remains still a moment, officially to be sure she's steadily hooked on him. In fact, to enjoy the feeling of her nuzzling on his neck.

Carefully, he carries her inside. He studies the elegant sitting room of the suite and finds it reasonable to head toward the refined small couch dominating the room. He gently lays down his bride there and sits on the nearby armchair.

"You look beautiful," he mutters while taking her hand again.

Amy can't help blushing a bit, despite the fact he has told her so a few times already today. "You say that so often lately; I couldn't quit hearing that," she jokes.

"I can add it to the newest version of our agreement."

Amy looks up at her husband. He has such a sparkle in his eyes it seems he won't really need a legal clause to compliment her.

"You do really look beautiful," Sheldon added after a while, "I keep saying that because it's true. You look like a princess."

He also wonders why she does keep blushing. She must know it is so. He decides to list the evidence, "Of course, it's because of the tiara," As he says this, Amy's cheerful proclaim on that of many years before echoes in his mind, "But it's not only this. It's the puffy gown and the exquisite fabric," he fervently continues his explanation, his eyes running up and down, "It's the fine shawl, and the triangle-shaped gloves," he brushes her hand he's holding. "Those particularly make you look like a fantasy princess," he adds, kissing the hand.

"There's only a problem," he says then, staring back at Amy. His gaze is turning to something Amy would call kind of aroused. She not far from the truth, as he's about to confess.

"On one hand, I would admire you and your royalty all night. On the other hand…" He pauses, and Amy is able to catch a small gulp, "I can't honestly wait to get rid of all those layers and lawfully consummate our marriage."

The sudden realization that the moment is approaching gives her a thrill. Despite it having been highly anticipated by everyone's expectations and their own, despite the newest version of their contract explicitly mentioning the first night, and a regular schedule. Sheldon had even added a 'spontaneity' clause (much to Amy's surprise and pleasure), and she had decided to go on the pill. Despite all the preparedness, she now feels her whole body trembling and her mind in a flutter.

Her cheeks blush again. She tightens her grip on his hand. Sheldon looks at her still in awe, eyes full of joy, love, and desire. This is enough to give her all the confidence she wanted.

"You still can admire me while undressing me," she suggests in a small voice, "I assure you it'll take you a while…"

Sheldon stands almost abruptly, offering her his hand. She joyfully accepts it and they head to the adjacent bedroom.

Once the door closes behind them, they remain still in front of each other, their faces glowing in large smiles. He moves first and gently grabs her hips, pulling her closer for a kiss. Amy wraps her hands around his neck like in a slow dance. When he dares to deepen the kiss, she lets him pull her even closer, holding a laugh when he mutters something about her gown being in the middle. Good thing he likes it, she guesses.

It's good to finally kiss like that. Of course, they have kissed the whole day: when pronounced husband and wife, at every toast, a few times during the reception, and at the end of their first dance. However, everyone always stared at them, even cheering and clapping. They were too happy to really care about this, but it prevented them from holding their spouse too tight, or letting their tongues play, or sucking their lips. Exactly what they are busy with now.

For a while, it doesn't even seem they need much air. After detaching to grasp some, they immediately return to the other. It's only when Sheldon starts to feel flushed and in need to get rid of his bowtie that they finally break their embrace. He immediately rushed to untie it.

"Let me help you," Amy offers. He lets her take care of it, enjoying her warm and soft touch in the meantime.

"When we're back home, remember we need to keep it safe. It has been fundamental for our breakthrough," Sheldon says.

As the knot comes undone, Amy replies, "Hopefully someone will display it in some museum or exhibit." Sheldon proudly smiles, his mind projected for a moment in a future where this happens, but soon his attention is caught back by very actual circumstances.

"May I?" He now asks pointing at the precious tiara. As soon as he gets the nod, he carefully lifts it from her head to deposit the piece of jewelry on the near table. With Amy's help, her veil is taken off as well as her earrings. Sheldon hopes their box is still somewhere in their luggage (which, to be fair, he has noticed only now in another corner of the room).

She reaches for her glasses, "You could have kept them on during the ceremony", Sheldon says. "I hope you could at least see enough."

"It was okay. I could see you, and that's all that mattered. I wanted to be prettier," Amy explains.

"You don't need to impair your sight for this," he observes, "And you would have been beautiful with them anyway," he concludes. Before she can even blush at the compliment, he is back at kissing her.

It is a brief kiss though. When he breaks it, he quickly takes off his jacket and rushes to unbutton his waistcoat. Amy moves to help him through, but he is so fast. She has barely enough time to undo one button before he is already removing the piece of clothing.

She is expecting him to be on her right away, but suddenly he doesn't move anymore. She can see he is now breathing harder, but he remains still in front of her, his stare running all over his spouse.

"Are you still in awe, or you don't know where to start from?"

"Both," he admits, "Definitely both."

She smirks and lifts her arms, "I'd start simple. What about the gloves?"

He nods, and they are soon gone. She then takes a few steps toward him, and he quickly understands he has to aim at the shawl. Once he has taken it off, he carefully folds it and hangs it on the chair next to the one where his clothes are.

He returns to her and finds her turning her back to him. Instead of looking immediately for the dress zipper or whatever the pile of swans is held by, Sheldon leans on her, his head resting on Amy's shoulder, wrapping her waist.

Again, he would want to love her right away and just continue to relish her. He breathes in her scent and leaves a short trail of pecks on her neck. Amy closes her eyes and enjoys the chills that come with each of them, the warmth of his lips, his secure hold on her.

"I love you," he mutters over her skin. Amy still keeps her eyes closed, and raises her hand to touch his face. "I love you," she whispers back.

She is slightly disappointed when he eventually moves his head (and mouth) away. Thankfully, it is for a greater good.

"The ribbon!" He exclaims.

Amy chuckles, "You were thinking of it this whole time?" She jokes as he pulls the ribbon around her waist. Then, he moves on to the dress's zipper. Gracefully, he opens it.

"More layers?" He gulps when his touch finds further fabric under the open back of the dress.

"You do like it, don't you?"

Sheldon slips his hand inside the dress, looking for the front and her chest. "I do, indeed," he replies as he finds her breasts. Amy moans and throws her arms behind to pull him closer and feel him on her.

He lingers a while inside that dress, much for Amy's satisfaction. She bites her bottom lip when he dares to squeeze one breast. She also feels his hardness against her, growing with enthusiasm as she pulls him tighter to herself.

Lovely layers, indeed, but too many layers now. They loosen their grip on each other, and Sheldon steps back to finish his task. Carefully, he slides the top of the dress down her shoulders. Is that a corset? He finally realizes. Once she has slipped out of the sleeves, he lowers to pull down the gown, and Amy steps out of it. While she sits to take off her shoes, he tries to be as delicate as possible as he moves the dress on the free portion of the table. They should have thought of retrieving a hanger for it instead of immediately engaging in amorous activities.

He forgets about the hanger for the moment he turns back and sees Amy. Of course, the corset he has already glimpsed, narrow straps leading to a very generous view of her cleavage, and down enlacing the sweet curves of her waist. And still, this is not the best part of the ensemble. Through the frilly petticoat, he sees she's wearing a garter belt, stockings, and a pair of short ruffled bloomers.

"Do you like it?" She asks, despite Sheldon gaping at her and clearly having a hard time remembering how to breathe.

Sheldon gulps hard and takes a deep breath hoping to be able to talk. When it's clear he won't, he just nods.

Amy is happy for such a reaction, but still she feels she's blushing again. Never she has imagined that someday she would have worn fancy underwear and especially that Sheldon would have appreciated it.

"It's vintage attire," she explains. "I thought it matched my dress well."

"It-It really suits you," he eventually manages to mumble. Stop rocking those hips, wife - it's all Sheldon is able to think of now, as Amy has been moving that way ever since she has revealed herself. His eyes keep roaming on her. What a creature he married.

They remain silent until Amy decides it's time to go on. She approaches him. "My turn," she declares, bringing her hands on his shoulders. Speechless again, he agrees, and she proceeds to pull down his pants suspenders (taking a mental note to ask him to wear those some other time).

Unbuttoning the shirt, she smiles when she spots the red undershirt below, "What happened to the Star Trek uniform?" She asks.

Trying to not fo focus on her soft hands or her proximity, Sheldon answers, "Leonard made me realize it'd be nice to have matching underwear." He lowers his stare and slightly lifts his pant leg up. Amy looks down as well and sees his Flash socks.

She finishes with the buttons and dares to move further south. She gently unzips his pants fly to find that at this point he is very much ready for action and that his briefs match the undershirt and the socks. She is almost tempted to just pull down his briefs and pants together, fall on her knees and have her way with him. This thought alone turns her face the same color of his underwear. Eventually, she only brushes against his groin and returns her attention to get him out of his shirt. As she disposes of it, he gets rid of his shoes and pants.

Standing back, they are one in front of the other again, a few steps apart. One wearing superheroes underwear, the other an attire coming from the previous century. Amy wonders what anyone would say if they found out. Probably that they are not surprised at all. She also wonders how long they can go on with this slow dance to undress. Clearly, they are the ultimate experts in dragging things out, but there are also some human, natural thresholds to which they are getting very close. At least, this is what she can read in his burning eyes. She kisses him and decides to help him a bit by quickly removing the petticoat. She then heads to the bed and sits at its edge.

He remains still for a moment, always staring at her and in her awe. When he finally follows her to the bed, Amy is already working to peel one stocking away. Sheldon knees in front of her and takes her place for that. His hands caress her tight and go down her leg as slow as he can. As the other is gone as well, he stands up and helps Amy to do the same and then, once again, turns her back to him.

He wastes no time and begins to undo the corset laces. "How many of those there are?" He complains halfway. "This must be against some law, making the husband going through all these."

"I thought you liked this."

"Only stupid people never change their mind," he replies, his hands working frantically to get rid of that beautiful, damn corset as soon as possible.

Without anymore layers left, Amy instinctively puts her arms on her chest before facing back to Sheldon. On his side, her husband seems to be lost in the adoration of her again. Silence fills the room, broken only by their accelerating breathing.

Amy smiles. Somehow, she loves how they end up feeling like two naive teenagers every time they are intimate. Modesty will probably always be there, and it's okay. Sheldon smiles back and asks for permission. He doesn't need to speak, his eyes make the request for him. She grants him consent exposing herself before standing up to kiss him.

As the kiss slowly deepens, Sheldon pulls her closer, while Amy plays with the fabric of his undershirt. It is only a matter of time before she decides it is time to dispose of it. She grabs its hem to take it off and unceremoniously launches it somewhere around the rest of their clothes. Once it is off, Sheldon wraps her in a hug just for the sake of feeling her on him.

He leisurely caresses her back now, at the same time enjoying her breasts pressed against him. He buries his head on her shoulder, nuzzling her still-combed hair. They both close their eyes for a moment, as he gets lost in her and she only listens to their hearts pounding.

His manhood pulsing in between them makes Amy decide to go for the next move. Quickly, both his briefs and her bloomers are down on the floor. She takes his hand and steps back to the bed, leading Sheldon there. She sits and slides up over it as he follows her on all fours. Before she can go under the covers, he stops her and catches her lips in another kiss.

Once on the bed, he doesn't return immediately to her. Amy can see he licks his lips as he takes a moment more to worship her figure. She uses this time to return the favor, as her gaze lingers on him as well. She may not have an eidetic memory, but she wants every detail to be printed in her mind.

Unable to resist any longer, they crush back into each other soon. He adjusts between her legs and bears down on her body. As his mouth moves on her breast and he cups her bottom, she grabs his posterior with both hands, urging him to grind faster against her. She cries with pleasure then, because Sheldon is now sucking on her nipple. He moans too, although more quietly, every time she squeezes his butt, or when he finds his face pressed into her bosom. Her wetness against his flesh assures him she is ready.

He stops moving and places a small kiss back on her lips. She lifts her hands to his face, caressing his cheeks. He brings her left to his mouth and kisses the wedding ring. Amy reaches for his hand to do the same with his ring.

"Do you think lovemaking will be different now that we are married?" Sheldon asks.

Amy shakes her head, "I don't know. Maybe," she admits.

Sheldon raises his eyebrows. "Okay… Let's find it out then." Amy smirks. "Please," she authorizes him.

She slams her head back when he enters her. He shuts his eyes closed in that moment, trying not to feel overwhelmed too soon by the feeling. Good thing it has only been five months since their last time.

He decides to pump slowly. He re-opens his eyes, and their gazes meet again. They kiss, then Sheldon rests his forehead on hers. His wife has the most astonishing eyes, he thinks..

They smile until a sudden wave of pleasure makes Amy look away and cry. She hitches her legs up around his hips to pull him deeper into her, her hands search for his face. Sheldon takes advantage of the new position to hold her bottom and accelerate his rhythm. Amy breaths hard and writhes behind Sheldon's body as her climax builds within her. When he understands she is close he catches her louder scream with a kiss.

He stops moving his pelvis, but he keeps himself busy nuzzling and pecking her neck, still caressing that rear end of hers he adores. He even elicits a small laugh when he doesn't realize he's somehow tickling her with his hair.

He has started to move into her again, but his thrusts are still sparse and slow. Amy is nibbling her lip and staring at him with a mischievous grin.

"Would you like…?" She barely manages to say as Sheldon is nodding already.

He kisses her cheek and quickly pulls out to roll to her side. She returns the kiss and takes her place straddling him.

Sheldon's stare is fixed on Amy. He relishes the pleasure of her slow rocking on him and the magnificent view he can have on her. From time to time he reaches for her breasts, or her hips, or just caresses her hands resting on his shoulders. Amy smiles when she hears him moaning or whispering her name, his eyes full of love.

Soon she hastens. He can't resist and grabs her backside to accompany her movements, arching his lower body. Amy lowers to kiss him a few times, and she doesn't miss the satisfied grin on Sheldon's face every time she rubs her breasts against his chest in her ministrations.

He lets her a few more times until he just needs to fully feel her on him, and wraps his arms around her to keep her body pressed on his own. Her ride is more and more frenzied as she draws near a new orgasm; he is just as close. When she screams his name and her core tenses around him, this is enough to push him over the edge too.

Sheldon continues to hold her, both panting and trying to retrieve a little energy. He brushes her hair and her back, listens to their hard breathing, and hopes her body can remain blended with his as long as possible.

Amy hasn't moved yet. With her eyes closed, she only enjoys his attentions. To be honest, she's also surprised he hasn't asked for them to clean themselves right away. It's an unusual feeling.

"I wish this day would never end," she proclaims.

"I'm sorry dear," Sheldon answers, "I'm afraid it's after midnight already. May 12th is over."

Amy smiles, "Not strictly speaking," she explains, "I mean today as a whole. It truly has been the perfect day. They say the day of your wedding is the best of your life and… it has been, for me."

"It has for me too," he replies. He cups her face, and kisses softly. "I promise you I'll try my best to give you as many perfect days as possible. Hopefully, every day is gonna be May 12th. Well, not literally…You know what I mean."

She moves from him and lies down to his side, offering him her back to be the little spoon. Sheldon joins her and kisses her cheek, "Good night, my lady wife," he smirks against her face.

"Good night, my lord husband," Amy responds in kind. 


End file.
